team_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zyphan
Once a Hylian of the dark arts, Zyphan was a cultist who worked for the cult of Ganon. They were a cult that respected all artifacts of the demon lord and prayed he would return and give this rule his dark wrath. Eventually though the cult died off, all those except for Zyphan; still a loyal member he looked for another legend to use. In a library he found a book on the demon lords of history, looking in the book he found one named Audorus, whose was said to be petrified in a cavern. Doing extensive research on this dark lord, Zyphan quickly sailed out to this legendary cave where he found a statue of Audorus. By preforming a dark ritual Audorus's statue came to life and he emerged from the stone. Excited Zyphan praised his new dark overlord, confused Audorus didn't know what was going on until it all came back to him. Zyphan then pleaded with the dark overlord to make him his slave and Audorus smirked and transformed Zyphan into a Twili to become his servant. Once Zyphan helped Audorus raise an army and set up several fortresses, they set off to capture an old rito from dragon roost island, so she could tell them where the legendary blade is and how to activate it's power. Once they took over the island the old maid said she taught the mystical melody to another girl was sailed off before the attack. Enraged Audorus smacked the old maid and commanded Zyphan to follow the little Rito and bring her back. Personality Zyphan is very erratic and is pretty much insane, being isolated in his cult has left him always thinking about eternal darkness and the destruction of this kingdom. After his transformation he became more blood thirsty and more demented when granted demon like powers. Zyphan also lacks all empathy or sympathy and only cares what Audorus wants. He will gladly destroy anyone or anything that gets in his way. Also since his goal is capturing and stalking Mechala he comes off very creepy. Strengths & Weaknesses After his transformation Zyphan gained super human abilities. Zyphan can leap around from place to place with great speed and agility, also he can shoot lighting with his mind. His weapons are razor sharp knives for his hands and the ends of them can be shot off and are as sharp as a razor. Zyphan's insanity can get abit out of hand making him very unpredictable and dangerous, but it also may leave him open for an attack. Also being a dark demon overlord, Zyphan cannot stand too much light and hates magical light weapons. Likes & Dislikes Zyphan likes all things having to do with dark demons or anything really to do with dark magic. He also greatly admires Audorus for being so powerful and desructive. Speaking of which, he loves pure destruction of all things good and wholesome. Being a creature of darkness, Zyphan hates the light and all mystical light weapons. He also dislikes being beaten by stupid heroes. Most of all Zyphan hates those who doubt him or his lord's might and will tear you apart if he needs to. Category:Hylian Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Male